My Boss My Love
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah pendek dan sederhana. Dimana Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada sekertaris barunya. Dan Sakura, Gadis itu tak tau jika Sasuke adalah bosnya./Fic Oneshot SasuSaku/AU/RnR.


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warn : Typo, OOC , AU, Gaje dll.

~ **DON'T LIKE** , **DON'T READ** ~

* * *

 _ **OneShoot#**_

.

.

[ **Sakura** **Pov.** ]

...

Hari ini, hari pertama ku masuk kerja. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama bernama Uchiha Corp., Aku bekerja sebagai sekertaris menggantikan sahabatku Ino yang risent karna tengah hamil tua. Sai, suaminya tak ingin ia bekerja di usianya yang sudah berusia 7 bulan tersebut. Dan satu hal yang tak ku ketahui, aku tak tau siapa bos ku. Yang ku tau hanya namanya saja. Uchiha. Hadeuhhh semua orang juga tau itu kan?.

Oh ya. Aku belum memberitau nama ku kan? Nama ku Haruno Sakura. Tokoh Utama di fic ini.

[ **Sakura Pov.** **End** ]

…..

"Astaga, Aku terlambat dihari pertama masuk kerja" Pekik gadis bermahkota merah muda yang setengah berlari menuju halte bus. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver tiba tiba melintas dengan kencangnya. Tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kubangan air ditepi jalan dan...

 ** _BYURRR_**

Sial, bagi Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu terkena air menjijikan itu. Setengah bajunya basah, kotor dan bau pastinya. Ckckckck gadis yang malang.

"Kyaaaa, Apa apaan ini!" Pekik Sakura kesal seraya melihat pakaiannya yang kotor dan basah."Mobil sialan!" Umpatnya menatap garang mobil silver yang sudah pergi menjauh tanpa pemilik mobil itu tau bahwa ia telah membuat amarah gadis merah muda tersebut memuncak.

.

...

.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai dikantornya. Mata emeraldnya yang teduh menangkap mobil silver mewah yang tadi sukses membuat bajunya kotor diparkiran kantornya. Dengan kesal dan mengerang Sakura berjalan menghampiri mobil itu saat pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei Kau!" Seru Sakura pada pemuda yang baru keluar dari mobil silver itu. Pria itu menoleh seraya menutup pintu mobilnya. Pria berambut raven itu mengerutkan dahinya saat menatap Sakura yang berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Hn?" Gumam Pria itu.

"Apa matamu buta, Heh?".

"Apa maksudmu, Nona?" Tanya Pria itu tak mengerti. Kenapa pagi pagi dia harus dihina oleh gadis berambut mencolok yang tak ia kenal.

"Coba lihat. Kau membuat bajuku kotor" Ujar Sakura mendengus kesal.

Pria bermata onyx itu menatap datar seluruh tubuh Sakura. "Hn. Bagaimana bisa aku penyebabnya. Nona?" Kata pria berwajah tampan dengan suara beratnya yang bisa membuat kaum hawa meleleh itu. Lebay.

Sakura semakin geram. "Mobil sialanmu itu lah penyebabnya. Tuan" Geram Sakura.

Pria itu diam sejenak. Lalu otak pintarnya seakan tau maksud gadis didepannya. Pria berambut raven itu menghela nafas sebelum berucap. "Maaf." Hanya itu saja yang di ucapkan pria itu sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mlongo dan menatap kepergian pria itu tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja. Dasar pria pantat ayam!" Umpatnya. Sakura tak tinggal diam. Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk kantor dihari pertamanya dengan pakaian seperti ini. Pikir Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari mengejar pria raven berjas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru yang masuk kedalam gedung Uchiha Corp. . "Tunggu!" Panggilnyaa. Namun pria itu tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura. "Ku bilang tunggu pantat ayam!" .

 **TAP.**

Pria itu berhenti mendadak saat mendengar panggilan gadis itu padanya dengan menyebutnya pantat ayam. Pria itu berbalik dan menatap tajam gadis yang berlari kearahnya. "Hosh... Hosh... " Sakura terengah engah dan mengatur nafasnya didepan pria itu.

"Kau, bilang apa tadi. Hn?" Tanya pria itu dingin.

Sakura membalas tatapan tajam pria itu. "Pantat Ayam. Kenapa memangnya. Hn?" Tantang Sakura. "Apa kau tau. Ini hari pertama ku bekerja dan kau membuat bajuku kotor. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja?". Kata Sakura.

Pria itu merotasikan matanya jengah. Gadis didepannya yang di akuinya berparas cantik tapi cerewet ini membuat pria itu mendengus. "Apa kau tuli?" Sakura tak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu. "Bukan kah tadi ku bilang maaf?" Lanjut pria itu.

Sakura mengerutu dalam hati. Pria ini ternyata tak mengerti. "Kau pikir kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Jika iya. Tak kan ada penjahat yang ditangkap polisi." Ujar Sakura setengah membentak. Pria tampan didepan Sakura menggeleng tak percaya dan memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"Apa mau mu. Nona?" Tanya pria itu mencoba bersabar.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Sakura. Para pegawai dikantor yang baru berdatangan dan memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp. yang melintas mendengar suara Sakura yang cukup kencang itu. Para pegawai langsung berbisik bisik dan menatap pria itu dan Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Pria tampan itu menyadari hal itu. Gadis merah muda ini sepertinya membuat orang salah paham padanya akibat perkataanya barusan. "Baiklah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Siapa namamu nona? dan kau bekerja dibidang apa di Uchiha Corp. ini?" Tanya pria itu. Jujur pria itu tak ingin membuat masalah sepele ini menjadi semakin rumit dan orang orang juga akan berpikir negatif nanti tentangnya karna ada seorang gadis yang aneh memarahinya dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban darinya.

"Nama ku, Haruno Sakura. Aku bekerja sebagai sekertaris tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Ungkapnya.

Pria raven itu sedikit terkejut namun segera ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya lalu menyeringai. "Hn. Ikutlah denganku.".

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Sakura tak percaya.

Pria tampan yang bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus. "Hn. Tidak apa apa. Haruno-san. Atasanmu akan mengerti nanti." Ujarnya dan berjalan duluan. Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya sambil terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

 **•**

 **•**

 **My Boss My Love © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

Pria itu membawa Sakura kesebuah ruangan yang Sakura ketahui bahwa ruangan itu milik bosnya. Uchiha Sasuke. "Hei, Sepertinya dia belum datang." Kata Sakura pada pria yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap kursi kerja bos barunya yang masih kosong. Pria itu hanya diam dan tersenyum sangat tipis seraya berjalan menuju kursi kerja milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat pria itu mendudukan pantatnya kekursi kerja bos barunya Sakura.

"Duduk. Apa kau buta?" Pria itu sepertinya membalas hinaan Sakura tadi padanya diparkiran.

Gadis bermata teduh itu mendengus. Tentu saja ia tau kalau pria itu sedang duduk sekarang. Tapi yang ia tak habis pikir kenapa pria itu duduk dikursi bosnya. Bagaimana jika bosnya itu tiba tiba datang dan marah karna kursinya diduduki oleh sembarang orang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini.

"Aku tau itu. Bodoh!" Ujar Sakura. Pria itu sedikit tercengang mendengar gadis itu lagi lagi mengatainya. Gadis yang menarik,pikir pria itu. Pasalnya tak ada gadis atau orang mana pun yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya selama ini. "Maksudku, kenapa kau duduk dikursi kerja bos ku. Bagaimana jika ia tiba tiba datang dan marah karna kau menduduki kursinya." Sambung Sakura.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Kenapa dia harus marah? Ini adalah kursi ku." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tampang Sakura benar benar polos dan itu sungguh menggemaskan bagi pria itu.

Sakura mulai mutar otaknya dan berpikir. Matanya terbelalak saat tau yang sebenarnya sekarang. "J-jadi... Kau...?" Pekiknya tak percaya.

"Hn" Pria pemilik Uchiha Corp. itu menyeringai lebar.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk." Suruh Sasuke saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Pintu pun terbuka. Seorang pria berwajah hampir sama dengan Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, Kau sudah datang ternyata." Kata pria yang juga sama memiliki mata onyx seperti Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah pria itu. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya melihat pria yang berdiri disampingnya saat ini. "Itachi-nii?" .

Pria itu menoleh kearah Sakura. Itachi, pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat gadis merah muda tersebut ada diruangan adiknya."Sakura-chan, Kau disini?".

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa Itachi-nii ada disini.?"

"Dia kakak ku, Pinky." Timpal Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke kembali dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa Pinky?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau" Jawab Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat interaksi keduanya. Lalu kakak Sasuke itu memandang tubuh Sakura heran.

"Sakura, Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau habis mandi di kubangan air?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terkekeh sedangkan Sakura mendengus. "Ya. Dan itu ulah adikmu. Itachi-nii". Jawabnya.

"Ulah Sasuke.?" Itachi berganti memandang adiknya yang masih duduk santai dikursinya. "Otouto bakka, Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar panggilan itu. "Hn. Aku tidak sengaja." Katanya.

"Maafkan Sasuke ya Sakura. Kenapa kau tak meminta Sasori untuk mengantarkan baju ganti kesini? Kebetulan aku dan kakakmu akan ketemu nanti tak jauh dari kantor ini." Terang Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk."Baiklah. Arigatou Itachi-nii." Gadis itu pun langsung menghubungi kakak merahnya yang tampan, teman baik Itachi. Dan bodohnya Sakura tak tau kalau marga Itachi adalah Uchiha. Ya, harap maklum selama ini Sakura kuliah di Suna dan baru mengenal Itachi beberapa bulan belakangan ini setelah Sakura kembali ke konoha pasca ia sarjana S1. Ia hanya ketemu Itachi beberapa kali saat Itachi bertamu dirumahnya dan salahkan Itachi dan kakaknya saat berkenalan Itachi hanya bilang namanya Itachi dan Sasori tak memberi tau kan marga teman baiknya itu pada Sakura. Karna Sakura pun tak menanyakannya. Ketahuan kan yang salah siapa sekarang. Dasar Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura ini sekertaris baru mu ya. Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn" Respon Sasuke singkat, padat dan tidak jelas, tentunya.

Itachi mendengus dan mendesah setelahnya."Ini berkas yang kau minta. Aku datang kesini untuk hal itu." Ujar Itachi seraya menyerahkan sebuah berkas dokumen. Sasuke menerimanya dan mulai membacanya.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan kakaknya. "Jadi, Dia adik si merah itu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Itachi mengangguk."Ya. Dia lah gadis yang ku maksud. Yang ingin ku kenalkan denganmu. Tak ku sangka dia akan kerja denganmu disini. Bagaimana? Dia cantikkan? seperti yang ku bilang. Apa kau menyukainya. Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ku anggap itu artinya Iya." Kata Itachi."Lagi pula, Ibu dan Ayah juga menyukai Sakura." Ungkap Itachi kemudian.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Sakura, sudah bertemu mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah memberikan foto Sakura pada Ayah dan Ibu." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sekarang.

Sakura sepertinya sudah selesai berbicara dengan kakaknya diseberang sana. "Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Itachi. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Otoutou, Sakura". Pamitnya.

"Hn"

"Jaa ne , Itachi-nii".

 **BLAM**

Pintu pun tertutup, tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura didalam ruangan itu. "Kau, Bersihkan dulu pakaianmu ditoilet ruangan ini. Setelah itu akan ku beritau, dimana ruanganmu." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia segera ketoilet yang ada diruangan Sasuke. Setelah bersih Sakura pun keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Sakura memandang heran meja kerja yang tak jauh dari meja kerja pria itu. Pikirnya dari tadi tidak ada meja itu. Kenapa sekarang tiba tiba ada meja kerja itu?. Sakura heran.

"Meja kerja itu, Adalah tempat kerjamu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak."A-apa? jadi saya bekerja satu ruangan dengan anda, begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau, Gila ya.?" Sakura secepat kilat langsung membungkam mulutnya yang kelewat batas dengan kedua tangannya. Tak seharusnya ia mengatai bosnya begitu. Meski sejujurnya bosnya itu emang agak gila sih. ^^

Sasuke mendengus geli dan berdiri mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka, satu ruangan denganku, Pinky?" Tanyanya mengerling menggoda.

Wajah gadis musim semi itu merona karna Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya dan menatap intens matanya dengan mata onyxnya yang sungguh membuat gadis itu terpesona olehnya."Ti-tidak." Jawabnya gugup. "A-apa dulu Ino juga satu ruangan denganmu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Siapa tau begitu juga terhadap Ino.

"Hn. Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura terperangah mendengarnya. "Hanya kau, yang ku ijinkan dekat denganku. Untuk itulah aku mau berbagi ruangan denganmu. Agar kau selalu berada disampingku. Pinky." Jelas Sasuke menyeringai.

Wajah Sakura memanas dan merona hebat mendengarnya. "K-kenapa?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi putih gadis didepannya saat ini dan membelai pipi itu ldengan lembut. "Karna aku, Menyukaimu. Kau gadis yang menarik, dan aku tertarik olehmu." Ungkap pria Uchiha tersebut.

Bisa kita lihat sekarang, wajah Sakura bak seperti kepiting rebus. "T-tidak mungkin. Kita kan baru bertemu. B-bagaimana mungkin. Kau menyukai ku dan tertarik denganku?". Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum Sakura. Membuat sang gadis mlongo dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan barusan. "Hn, Entahlah. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan, Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan ku harap kau tak keberatan selalu dekat denganku" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa. Yang ia rasakan saat ini, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu dan ia menyukai mata onyx Sasuke yang seakan membiusnya. Mereka lama berpandangan. Dan aku rasa , cinta mereka akan tumbuh dan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa mereka sadari. Dan kantor inilah saksi cinta mereka.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT.**


End file.
